Masters' School For Exceptional Boys/Noctavia-Igna Girls School
The Master's School for Exceptional Boys and Noctavia-Igna Girls School are private 5-12th grade boarding schools for villian children. They were founded by Vlad Masters and Blackfire. Background After failing to bring Danny under his wing, Vlad Masters still had the urge to raise and mentor a young boy of his own. He first wanted to achieve this by having his own children, but shortly after the birth of his second daughter, he went ahead with his plan to open his school for evil young gentlemen, called the Master’s School for Exceptional Boys. Everything was going well, until he realized the large school campus he bought in the Washington mountains was costly to maintain with only about half of it being used by the students and staff. He reluctantly decided to allow another school to share the campus to cut down the cost. Blackfire somehow manipulated the bidding to her favor to much of Vlad’s dismay and shortly after Noctavia-Igna Girls School was created. The two schools would be neighbors and rivals from then on. Appearance/Location The school is located in the Washington state mountains. It is fairly secluded but not as much as the YBA, so to keep the public from knowing it's a school for villian children it's fronted as a highly selective private boarding school. The two schools share a campus and the same buildings. Admission To be admitted into either school, the student needs to be the child of a villain most importantly. One of their parents can be a neutral civilian, but can’t be a hero. Since the tuition is so high, a scholarship is available but they are limited spots. To earn the scholarship, the students needs to show high evil potential and exceptional skills. Operations It's a boarding school so students stay there during the school year and are allowed to go visit home during the school breaks and holidays. The dorms and classes are separated by gender but the outside areas and cafeteria are co-ed. They are two students to a dorm. The schools have different staff usually of the same gender of the students. Regular school curriculum is still taught but is more rigorous than a normal public school. There are added villainy and etiquette classes to help form students into classy and respected villains. Morning and afternoon tea is served daily, and special electives such as fencing and blacksmithing are also available. They are strict rules for both schools including a 8 o'clock curfew, though the number one rule (that Vlad especially enforces) is YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO GO TO THE DORMS OF THE OPPOSITE GENDER. NO EXCEPTIONS. There's a system in place to differentiate the new comer students (5th graders) and the top students (seniors). The Masters' School has red sashes for the younger students and navy armbands for the seniors. Noctavia-Igna has green star pins for the younger students and gold badges for the seniors. The uniform for the Masters' school is the required green jacket, yellow tie, white dress shirt, and black pants/shorts. They can wear any black shoes they want. The Girl School has a mandatory purple vest and white dress shirt. They can wear any black skirt and shoes they want. Students Masters' School * Drake Young (graduated) * Griffin Williams (graduated) * Bruno Senior (graduated) * Roman Senior (current) * Tai Li (current) * Reggie (expelled) Noctavia-Igna * Delta Director (graduated) * Toxi (graduated) * Frilly Mae Lumpkins (graduated) * Michelle M. (current) * Carmen Senior (current) * Vanessa Copular (current) Staff Masters' School * Headmaster: Vlad Master * English: Ghost Writer * Science/Leadership: Professor Dementor Noctavia-Igna * Headmistress: Blackfire * Psychology/Manipulation: Penelope Spectra * Math/Business: Cosma Category:Locations Category:Organization